<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>念旧的霍克伍德 by canlloveyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789866">念旧的霍克伍德</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou'>canlloveyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>屑灰烬/灰心哥<br/>别问，问就是刀。刀就完事儿了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashen One/Hawkwood (Dark Souls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>念旧的霍克伍德</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>霍克伍德把大部分时间都花在擦着那把剑和盾上。盾已经残破了，但霍克伍德是个非常念旧的人。这一点，认识他的人基本都了解了，比如防火女，比如鲁道斯，比如无火的余灰。<br/>“我们都不过是余灰，死不了的半吊子，”霍克伍德说，他总是垂着头，“怎么可能带回薪王……那可是传火的英雄大人啊。”<br/>灰烬不怎么把他这些丧气话当回事，整日忙于完成自己的使命，这是霍克伍德一直羡慕的品质——无论发生什么，都能像块坚固的顽石一样保持着立场。霍克伍德也像顽石——像顽石一样呆在祭祀场的台阶上发呆。<br/>“你可以换一个盾的，”灰烬说，“太破了……我这里有好几个漂亮的。只要你想要。”<br/>“……旧的东西不一定不好，”霍克伍德说，“你总是不停地换着新的东西，不会懂的。”<br/>灰烬觉得有些好笑：“是吗，我换了什么？”<br/>“铠甲，武器……你不是什么都在换吗，连床伴都是。而我是个念旧的人。”<br/>灰烬坐在他旁边，他们一起盯着跳动的篝火看。最开始火祭场只有寥寥三四个人，但有的是人愿意回来服侍灰烬大人——最近刚来的伊莲娜一直口口声声地叫他英雄，弄的灰烬自己都有点啼笑皆非。<br/>“每次伊莲娜这么叫我，”灰烬揽着霍克伍德的肩膀咬耳朵，“我都觉得伊果想把我捅个对穿。”<br/>霍克伍德不太喜欢别人靠近自己，但是灰烬偏偏是个无意中就对别人摸摸碰碰的家伙。摸着摸着，这人就会跟别人发生点什么。霍克伍德知道他和咒术师还有那个魔法师都有点什么，那两个人甚至天天对坐着聊天，难道灰烬自己不觉得尴尬吗？但显然灰烬不会。这位英雄大人颇有些无耻到冷酷的地步，无耻到来到祭祀场的第一天就和霍克伍德搞到一起。<br/>“伊果……哼，他一直看不起伊莲娜。”<br/>“也许吧，但我更倾向于他只是想保护她。”<br/>“……那圣女和我一样，都只不过是废物而已，”霍克伍德喃喃道，“至少她比我还强一点，还能做点什么……”<br/>灰烬只是摇摇头。<br/>“你做的比她多呢，”灰烬在他耳边低语，“你能比她更好的服侍灰烬大人……”<br/>就算是霍克伍德也忍不住笑了出来。<br/>“你这混蛋……”霍克伍德后面的话语变得模糊起来，因为灰烬的嘴唇堵住了它们。他们歪歪斜斜地站起来，勾肩搭背地去寻找某个角落，铠甲撞在一起的声音在空旷的祭祀场回荡着。灰烬很喜欢居于上位，这样方便他主动。一般来说他不会退让，但面对霍克伍德时有可能会出现例外。不知道为什么，灰烬没办法对着这个人习惯性的苦笑保持冷酷。<br/>他们在寒冷的空气里凑近，脸对着脸贴在一起，灰烬的手扶着霍克伍德的脸庞，伸出舌头舔了一下他的嘴唇。霍克伍德总是习惯性地低着头，而灰烬喜欢把他的脸扶正，让他被迫面对世界与自己。<br/>“你想怎么来？”灰烬温柔地问。霍克伍德用他好听的声音哼了一声，躺了下来。这是他体贴在外辛苦奔波的对方的方式。操对方意味着更少的不适，更多的方便与更轻松的善后。但如果灰烬在火祭场停留超过一天，他俩就开始轮着来了。一开始灰烬很抗拒，抗拒到另觅新欢，咒术师和那个魔法师都是好选择，霍克伍德从来不拦着他，对他们的事情也不太关注，但时间越久，他们越亲近，灰烬越迁就这逃脱者。就好像灰烬是某个国度的国王，而霍克伍德是他最喜爱的宠妃。<br/>这说法挺贴切的，毕竟只要灰烬想，差不多这里所有人都很乐意与伟大的探王者有点露水情缘，无论是出于崇拜，感恩还是同情。不过灰烬也没有对谁都下手，比方说肯定会点头的伊莲娜，灰烬就绝对没和她发展什么罗曼蒂克关系，也许是顾忌伊果对圣女有点不正常的保护欲。<br/>想到这里霍克伍德觉得有点好笑。<br/>“怎么？”他低语道，“你还有牵红线的爱好吗？”<br/>“什么？”灰烬一开始没跟上他的思路，“哦你说圣女……天哪，你还在想这个。”<br/>“我在想你怎么会不喜欢那么美丽而崇拜你的少女。”<br/>“也许是因为我更喜欢坐在台阶上唉声叹气的男人，”灰烬扒开了他的衣服，“尤其是……他的声音过于好听，以至于我不停地幻想让他被我操哭。”<br/>霍克伍德笑了。<br/>“尽是些甜言蜜语，灰烬大人。”</p><p>他们经历了一次甜美的性爱，躺在一起互相接吻，灰烬让他把脚放在自己腿上，好让他暖和一点。<br/>“也许我们该回篝火边，”霍克伍德说，“那里暖和。”<br/>灰烬呻吟了一声：“你比我冷酷多了，我以为你会喜欢多和我这样躺一会儿。”<br/>霍克伍德不说话了。<br/>“你知道关于法兰不死队的事情吗？”灰烬说，“我想我在接近他们了。”<br/>霍克伍德嗯了一声。<br/>“我会把他们的柴薪带回来的。”<br/>“你得去法兰灵庙，”霍克伍德打了个哈欠，“但不是每个人都能去，熄灭三处烽火，才有资格接受不死队的考验……”<br/>“我听说他们曾经强盛到足以灭国。”<br/>霍克伍德不说话了。他的心飞向了遥远的过去……那时阳光还能照耀到法兰要塞……<br/>“……传火毁了他们，”灰烬说，“他们本可以继续做一个传奇……”<br/>“毁掉他们的不只是传火，”霍克伍德打断他说，“你到时候就知道了。”<br/>灰烬有些诧异地看着他。<br/>“你在想什么，灰烬，”霍克伍德嘲讽地说，“作为探王者，你最近的态度越来越不端正了。鲁道斯跟我说你充满怨气。”<br/>灰烬扭过头看向上方。</p><p>无火的余灰应该比其他人更渴望初火，但霍克伍德不怎么能从灰烬身上看到这一点。灰烬喜欢温暖，喜欢扎在自己怀里，喜欢坐在篝火边看书或者保养武器，也确实坚定不移地走在传火大业的路上，但霍克伍德就是看不出来他的渴求。灰烬对火的兴奋度大概还不如霍克伍德把手放在他裤裆上。灰烬表面是个还算温和的，甚至有点同情心的人，虽然深入接触时会觉得他不太喜欢回应别人的感情，但他也还算乐于给予。对于崇拜他的人，他温言细语，对于不喜欢他的人，他也算彬彬有礼。唯独在霍克伍德面前，他变得喜怒无常，要么贫嘴滑舌，要么流露出轻易不会表现出的负面情绪。<br/>“……你是不是不喜欢传火。”良久后霍克伍德说。<br/>“我不知道，”灰烬说，“这是我该做的事情，但我总还在怀疑这是不是我想要的。”<br/>“随便吧，只要你不逃避就行，”霍克伍德说，“人不该逃避自己想做的事。”<br/>“哦，是这样吗？”灰烬反问，“那你呢？你一直在做什么？”<br/>霍克伍德沉默了一会儿，突然恼怒地意识到了什么，这没礼貌的灰烬，已经参透了他的人生，无礼地发出了这种询问，就好像知道他遭遇过什么一样。不，灰烬不知道，灰烬绝没有经历过那种场面……<br/>“也许你该学会不窥伺别人的内心，”霍克伍德恼恨地站起来整理衣服，“我最恨你这一点，不是手贱，就是多嘴。”<br/>灰烬惶然地坐起来仰头看着他，瞅着甚至有点可怜，好像不明白为什么刚刚还温柔缱绻的情人突然就生气了。这副模样不会让霍克伍德心软，反而更让他怒火中烧。<br/>“我对你期望值太高了，是吗？”霍克伍德咬牙切齿地说，“我不该期待一个只知道追求火的混蛋讲什么礼貌。”<br/>“我只是问问，”灰烬无力地争辩说，“就只是一个猜想，我觉得你对于法兰不死队的态度很奇怪——你是他们的一员吗？你为什么要逃出来……”<br/>霍克伍德一拳打在他脸上。<br/>“闭上你的嘴！”<br/>逃脱者的怒吼在祭祀场回荡着，其他人都不安了起来。灰烬被打的歪在地上，当他爬起来时，眼神已经变得冷冰冰的了。<br/>“我道歉，”灰烬擦着鼻血，“霍克伍德，我不会再烦你了，但我还是要说，你一直在逃避……”<br/>霍克伍德气的七窍生烟。灰烬站起来走开了，走到篝火旁。当霍克伍德让自己冷静下来时，灰烬已经不见了。</p><p>好几天都没看见那位探王者。逃脱者变得更灰心了。可怜的防火女已经完全不敢接近他，其他人和他也不太熟，大家一律遵守着一个原则，那就是不要太关心别人的闲事。只有鲁道斯敢对此发表意见。鲁道斯乐于疏导所有人，这好心的薪王，残缺不全地坐在王座上，毫无怨言地燃烧自己，即便是最桀骜不驯的人，在他面前也不由得充满敬意。<br/>“灰烬是看重你的，”鲁道斯把他叫到面前说，“不管他怎么得罪你，我相信他都不是想伤害你。”<br/>霍克伍德说不出话，他在心里承认鲁道斯是对的。那个拈花惹草的混蛋对他是特殊的，这谁都看得出来。但这不代表灰烬可以置喙他的人生选择。霍克伍德可从来不干扰他跟谁睡觉，他干嘛不满于自己的逃避呢？<br/>逃避可耻，但是有用。<br/>“他一直很担心你，”鲁道斯说，“不止一次向我表达过这种情绪——他担心有朝一日他不在后你依然这样消沉。霍克伍德，也许你觉得自己是个逃兵，在灰烬眼里你是个……我不知道该怎么说，可爱的人？”<br/>“……讲真，有点想吐……”<br/>“他想让你好起来。”<br/>“……哈，谁给他的这种信心。”<br/>“他一贯有信心。”</p><p>几天后灰烬回来了，身上带着霍克伍德熟悉的某种不好闻的气味，像是在法兰沼泽里滚了一晚上。他坐在篝火边假装没在看旁边的人，霍克伍德努力不让自己笑出声，然后慢慢站起来坐在他身边，靠着他的肩膀。灰烬一开始还在尽量做出生气的模样，过了一会儿就破功了，委委屈屈地抱住了霍克伍德。<br/>“只有你，你这怪人，”伟大的探王者嘟囔道，“只有你能让我低头。真是受不了。”<br/>然后霍克伍德听他开始抱怨，抱怨那可恨的毒沼泽和里面的怪物，抱怨自己在里面傻子一样的迷路。可怜的灰烬说自己忙了两天都没搞定烽火，更惨的是坐了十几次火也没去掉身上的怪味儿。于是霍克伍德把他牵到一边给他洗了个澡，用防火女给的皂荚勉勉强强让他好闻了起来。灰烬疲惫地坐在台阶上，防火女在试图擦干净他的靴子，霍克伍德蹲在他身后擦着湿漉漉的头发。<br/>“灰烬大人要睡着了。”防火女悄声说，确实灰烬的头在一点一点，“让他去睡一会儿吧。”<br/>“行吧，他值得拥有睡眠。”霍克伍德说，然后把灰烬拉到角落，让他躺在一块厚实的地毯上，那是年老的祭祀场侍女卖给霍克伍德的，敲了他起码三百魂的竹杠。霍克伍德给他盖上了一块破披风，让他的头枕在烂盾牌上。灰烬眼睛都不睁，直把在照顾他的人往怀里拉，然后小孩儿一样吮吸了一会儿对方的嘴唇。<br/>“快睡，你这混账，”霍克伍德低声哄道，“就不能等睡醒了再……”<br/>“我爱你，”灰烬突兀地说，声音含糊地像某种热气腾腾，粘稠的甜汤，“亲爱的，我真爱你……”<br/>霍克伍德僵在原地，灰烬侧躺在他身边，搂着他的脖子，已经睡着了。</p><p>等到灰烬醒来时，身边已经空荡荡了。他睡的浑身发烫，打着哈欠出去吹风，发现霍克伍德在一个墓碑前，那里放着一把生锈的剑。<br/>大概从那时起，灰烬的心里有一种阴影般的预感。霍克伍德在变化，变的与他更亲密也更遥远。那天灰烬为什么要说那句话？也许他自己都搞不清楚。是困糊涂了呢，还是发自内心？灰烬不是一个会专注个人想法的人，他更乐于略去不谈，但当时激荡在胸腔那种温暖的感觉始终刻在记忆里，那是令他脱口而出那种情话的直接原因。幸而霍克伍德也没有谈论这个，灰烬既庆幸，又失落。更重要的是，有某种力量在霍克伍德身体里积攒，灰烬简直看得到它们。这个逃脱出来的可怜人正在燃起新的希望。这让灰烬又喜又怕。<br/>霍克伍德是个念旧的人。灰烬想。无论如何，他不会轻易离开自己。</p><p>当最后一个法兰不死队成员倒在自己脚边时，灰烬迫不及待地回到祭祀场，躺在霍克伍德的怀里告诉他自己完成了任务。不出意料，他的情人伤感起来，但灰烬相信他会好起来。和上次一样，霍克伍德把他放在那块毯子上，和他拥抱着接吻，哄他睡觉。灰烬心里有点高兴。“你不用想着要不要回去了，”他对逃脱者说，“再也没有法兰不死队了，我知道这很可惜但这一切都是注定的。你有新家了，就在这里，我们可以一直在一起……直到最后一刻。”<br/>霍克伍德在微笑，灰烬从来没见过他脸上出现这种迷幻的笑容。<br/>“我知道，英雄大人，”情人在他额头上轻吻，“我一度以为自己的心已经冻结了，可直到这一刻才知道它还在跳动。我爱你，你这不知所谓的混账，是你让我重新鼓起勇气，我想我该努力了。”<br/>“你……哦，”灰烬傻笑着，没意识到自己完全错误领会了他的意思，“好啊，好啊，下次我们一起出门怎么样？真高兴有你帮忙……等我睡醒，我想，我想操你。不，我想让你操我……”</p><p>事实证明，霍克伍德说的努力是另一种方向。灰烬醒来时，那个刚刚说过爱他的人已经消失了，留下的只有墓碑前锈掉的剑，和那块破旧的盾。<br/>法兰不死队从来都没有盾，灰烬后知后觉地意识到，这面盾不属于法兰，而霍克伍德把它留在了这里。<br/>他终究还是回去了，即使不死队已经不复存在。</p><p>灰烬试过寻找他，但一无所获。他不敢相信这段真假存疑的爱情消逝的这么快，但没时间难过，有更多的事情摆在他面前，薪王们就像一堆莫名其妙的苍蝇躺在他饭盒里，他得一只只捡出来。他开始思索为什么自己的饭盒里必须有苍蝇。只是因为他是灰烬吗，只是因为他听话的从那个棺材里爬出来，而不是顺手盖上盖子继续睡？<br/>他为什么必须得面对这样的命运？灰烬大人得在沼泽里打滚，和活尸厮打，杀掉一个个薪王，只为了传火大业，却连一个男人都留不住。他居然连一段半真半假的爱都不配拥有，而所有人还在那里眼巴巴地等着他把那些抗拒命运的薪王杀掉，当柴火扔上王座，无论他们是一组对抗深渊的战士，还是一坨可憎的烂泥，或者只是一对想要长相厮守的兄弟。<br/>灰烬仔细想想，就觉得要吐了。为什么他之前从来没想过？<br/>而尤利娅就是在这种时候，不失时机地出现在传火祭祀场，她向灰烬指明了另一条路。</p><p>半真半假的爱改变了他们。可惜方向不太相同。灰烬渐渐嘲笑起自己的使命，嘲笑这个残破的世界，尤利娅充满蛊惑的声音总是在他耳边响起，以至于欧贝克都收拾行李跑路了。鲁道斯只在意灰烬是否遵从本心，防火女根本不会提出任何意见，克弭库斯说话本来也没人听，卡露拉更是一副“人应该想做什么就做什么的态度”。终于有一天，灰烬睁开眼睛，发现对火的渴求与对世界的仇恨简直要把自己烧着了。他兴奋地坐起来，觉得自己发现了人生的真谛，他要求立刻举行与安里的婚礼。而霍克伍德，灰烬只知道他在追寻龙的力量，大概是想变得更强，来继续对抗深渊。这可是最后的法兰不死队啊，灰烬在心里恶毒地冷笑。霍克伍德果然是个念旧的人。</p><p>“这次我已经决定不再逃避了。这也是你希望的，不是吗？”霍克伍德抬起头说，拔出了属于不死队的剑，这次他没有盾牌，“恨我也好，把龙的力量交出来。”<br/>他们的脚下，是满地法兰不死队的死尸。死亡对不死人来说，终于成了恩赐。</p><p>那天灰烬记得自己满脸都是血。他战斗过无数次，没有一次是像这样痛的。当他把剑捅进霍克伍德的身体时，只觉得胸腔里往上涌着一股股血腥味儿。“不，我不会让给你的，”灰烬哑着嗓子说，“这句话还给你，恨我也好，我不会，再，出让，任何东西了。”<br/>霍克伍德瞪大眼睛去打量他。<br/>“哦，是这样啊，”濒死的男人说，“你已经……变了啊，无火的余灰，终究还是渴求火的……你是个疯子了。”<br/>“恨我吧，”灰烬说，没意识到自己在哽咽，“是你把我变成这样的，混账……”<br/>霍克伍德回给他最后一个标志性的嘲弄的微笑，声音飘洒在空气里。<br/>“这样吗……那我真是个什么都做不好的废物……如果你是龙，也好……”<br/>灰烬喘息着直起身子，看着地上的人。霍克伍德躺在同伴的尸体中，简直与他们融为一体。他如愿以偿的归队了。而灰烬，灰烬必须留在这个脏兮兮的世界，怀抱着满腔绝望与仇恨。<br/>“你是个念旧的人，”灰烬对他说，尽管他已经听不到了，“可我不想当旧人。听见了吗，我不想当旧人！”<br/>没有人会应答，唯有呼呼的风声在法兰灵庙门外震荡。灰烬一步步退开，再退开，直到泪眼模糊中已经分不清旧情人与其他不死队的尸体。<br/>他转过身，决绝地走了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>